House Tull
House Tull is one of the founding noble houses of the Esmeraldan Empire. They were the original royal family of the empire prior to the War of the Great Houses. Their motto is, "Determination Calls Us". Their colours are blue and purple. They are one of nine principal houses of the Principality of Esmeralda. The head of the household holds the title of Baron of Peace 'and are responsible for maintaining conditions that favour lasting peace as well as facilitating mediation among the great houses in the province. They are sworn to the Prince of Esmeralda. It has ruled the city-state of Sodraas since it was conquered in 4681. Their stronghold within the city is known as 'Friour. The head of the household since that time has also held the title of Duke of Sodraas '''and '''Lord of Friour. It is presently the only house in the province that permits metas to hold membership. Common surnames for members of this house include Tull, Ramsay '''and '''Tullson. History The house was founded by King Jeremy Tull Jr. in 4497. Tull's parents, Jeremy Tull Sr. and Katherine Tull, helped to establish Esmeralda Prime in it's early days along with other survivors. Tull Sr. was infamous for once pushing a large rock in the path of an exposed doorway, saving the lives of the entire settlement. Years later, his parents were later both murdered by riotous settlers who were unhappy with word conditions and the lack of elected leadership. The subsequent events led to the defeat of that rebellion and the murders brought to justice. In 4497, he Tull declared himself as the new King of the city as well as the Baron of Peace by bringing a swift resolution to matter and sparing the lives of the rioters who murdered his parents. Originally, the royal house of the empire was House Tull and the title of King was hereditary one specific to them. In 4594, King Tull III (Brian Tull) died unexpectedly without issue and the line of succession within the house itself was highly disputed. A civil conflict among the leaders of the nine noble houses erupted known as the War of the Great Houses to determine a new ruler. At the conclusion of the war, an alliance led by House Seko emerged victorious. In an effort to avoid the situation occurring again in the future the Prefaectus Order was established by the new King Labelle I (Jason Labelle) to be an impartial organization dedicated to maintaining the rule of law and proper succession of the throne. House Castes House Tull has four distinct castes. The role of each caste is well-defined and there is a strict path and hierarchy for all members. The four castes of House Tull and the hierarchy are: #'Masters': Leaders of the house. Reserved for the head of the household and his or her immediate family. #'Peacekeepers': Officers of the house charged with supporting the head of household in their role as Baron of Peace. Members of this caste specialize in negotiation and mediation. Senior members of this caste who serve as both liaison and administrators for regional lords hold the title of 'Arbitrators'. #'Stewards': Advisers who manage the house's estate and domestic affairs. They are also responsible for tracking the activities of house members and for the training of younger members to prepare for their respective duties within the house. #'Guardians': Trained warriors sworn to protect their house and it's interests with their own lives, to obey the commands of the masters and to keep their secrets. Known Members Masters *Marcus Ramsay, the head of House Tull. The current Lord of Friour, Duke of Sodraas and Baron of Peace. Peacekeepers *Stephen Greco, a non-voting member of the Curiate, representing The Ports. *Leberecht Tullson, Arbitrator of Esmeralda Lower. *Fabijan Ramsay, Arbitrator of Esmeralda Upper. *Elisa Tull, Arbitrator of Garbháin City *Zana Tullson, Arbitrator of Labelle City. *Zelda Tull, Arbitrator of Seko City. *Alphonzo Ramsay, Arbitrator of Sodraas. *Benedikt Tull, Arbitrator of Seko City. *Sheena Ramsay, Arbitrator of Titus. *David Tullson, Arbitrator of Esmeralda Minor (West). *Ninon Ramsay, Arbitrator of Esmeralda Minor (East). Stewards *Cintractus, Imperial Senator and the current leader of the Royalist Party. Guardians *Pamlico, Imperial Senator and Deputy Prime Minister. Historical Members Masters *Jeremy Tull Sr., the Determined, founder of Esmeralda Prime. Inducted into the house posthumously. ** Katherine Tull, his wife. She was murdered by settlers prior to the formal founding of the kingdom. The case was later solved by Michel Labelle. ** Jeremy Tull Jr., the Opportunist, his son and legendary founding ancestor of House Tull. The first King of Esmeralda and Baron of Peace. Ruled from 4496 until 4520. * James Tull, the Ruthless, King of the Esmeralda and Baron of Peace from 4520 until 4560. * Brian Tull, King of Esmeralda and Baron of Peace from 4560 until 4605. Died without issue. * Louis Tullson, leader of the Reformer faction during the War of the Great Houses. Killed during in personal combat during the war. * Christophe Ramsay, leader of the Traditionalist faction during the War of the Great Houses. Killed during in personal combat during the war. * Brian Ramsay, the Avenger, King of Esmeralda from 4655 until 4709. * James Ramsay, King of Esmeralda from 4709 until 4785. Baron of Peace prior to taking the throne. ** Creon Ramsay, his son. King of Esmeralda from 4786 until 4860. Baron of Peace for one year only. * Harold Tull, King of Esmeralda from 4785 until 4786. * Maxwell Tull, King of Esmeralda from 4925 until 5000. * Henry Tull, Emperor of the Esmeraldan Empire from 5183 until 5226. * Jeff Tull, Emperor of the Esmeraldan Empire from 5256 until 5262. Monarchs *King Tull I (Jeremy Tull Jr.): 4496-4520 *King Tull II (James Tull): 4520-4560 *King Tull III (Brian Tull): 4560-4605 *King Tull IV (Brian Ramsay): 4655-4709 *King Tull V (James Ramsay): 4709-4785 *King Tull VI (Harold Tull): 4785-4786 *King Tull VII (Creon Ramsay): 4786-4860 *King Tull VIII (Maxwell Tull): 4925-5000 *Emperor Tull IX (Henry Tull): 5183-5226 *Emperor Tull X (Jeff Tull): 5256-5262 Category:Nobles Category:Noble Houses Category:Sodraas Category:House Tull Category:House Tull beneficiaries